The mad man
by Kashoona
Summary: This is just the middle of the story I'm going to write. Just wondering if you guys like it. Tell me if you do! Keep the reviews coming! Thank you all fan fics!
1. Sneak Peek

I was running, running like I never had before…… I heard him coming, I heard him breathing. He was right behind me, getting closer and closer. I swerved to the right, into the forest. But he was close enough to see this. Soon I was getting tired, and I could sense that he was to. I tripped over a tree root, and fell down the slope. I tumbled and tumbled, until I finally landed in the river. The current was to strong for me, and soon I was being pulled away from the shore. I went under, and blacked out. Next thing I knew, I was on my back. And I was on land.

Have I lost him? I thought. But for some reason I felt like I wasn't alone. And I was right.

''Hello my dear. We had quite a run, hadn't we?'' I whipped around and saw my next opponent. It was him. It was the mad man. He found me. He lunged at me and grabbed me by the hair. I screamed, and kicked him. He yelled in pain and let go. I ran, again. But he caught up. He grabbed his sword, and swung. I felt terrible pain in my leg. There was blood everywhere. I was getting dizzy. When I fell to the ground, I heard noises. The slamming of metal against metal. Then I went unconscious. I was dying.


	2. Run Away's

**This is a story about a girl. Her name is Cynthia. The mad man is after her to use her as bait. Bait for her parents to bite, for they are the rulers of a land near Narnia. The land which they thrive on is not on the map.**

_**I would like to congratulate the first reviewer for my look-at-story (The mad man), Taryn Streambattle. Congratulations! **_

Cynthia woke up to find her cat, Whiskers, licking her face.

''What are you doing, Whiskers? I asked, I'm trying to sleep!'' I rolled over and _attempted_ to sleep for a couple more minutes. But it didn't last long. Soon Whiskers was licking her feet. ''All right! All right! I'm getting up.'' I said sleepily. I walked down the spiral stair case and found my mom and dad in the relaxing-room.

''Hello sweetie. Mom said brightly. Lovely morning isn't it? Never seen Parevail so beautiful!''

''It's no use acting cheerful mom. The mad man attacked us a week ago, and it's more than likely he'll do it again.'' I said.

''Yes, mom sighed, I know. And that was such a dreadful time.''

Soon after the two daughters of eve and the two sons of Adam mysteriously disappeared, a war broke out on Parevail. The mad man came from Tashbaan, and had MANY followers. He was basically the ruler of Tashbaan, everyone listens to him. His name is Mark the great Tarkaan. But I simply call him The mad man. It fits him perfectly. He wants to rule Parevail. So he's trying to kidnap ME to use as bait. But of course, my parents don't know that.

So I'm planning to run away soon. For the sake of my castle, my kingdom. I'll pack food tomorrow, and leave that night.

I ran into the kitchen and got Whiskers his food.

''It's about time.'' He said under his breath. (As you know, animals can talk in this world)

The day past by as if Aslan himself is making the clock go faster. Soon it was evening, than night. Tears ran down my cheek as I was packing food and other supplies in my sack. My horse was saddled and waiting outside. I walked quietly into my parent's room, silently sobbing. My heart was about to break, but I can't bear to give them a kiss goodbye.

I gave them a kiss, and left. About 9 miles later, I finally got some rest.

Not the kind of rest I was hoping for, though.

I was in the castle again, about the same time I fell asleep. I heard urgent voices, male and female.

And than, I heard _him._ He was shouting, at my mom and dad.

''_WHERE IS SHE? _He yelled.

''We don't know!'' Sobbed my mom.

''She left.'' My dad said.

''Where?'' he said.

''Why would we tell you?'' My mom said.

Then I heard a **gunshot**, a **scream**, and **footsteps** out the **door**, out of the **castle**. And now my adventure will really start to get dirty. Because now I know that _he _is after me. I have to leave, **now.**

I woke up, got up, and of course, left. I got a good start, but Bree was getting tired. About 11 miles later, we stopped. And hid in an old bear cave. As I ate my banana, I thought about my road ahead.


End file.
